heatherstvfandomcom-20200214-history
Heather Duke
Heather Duke is one of the main protagonists in Heathers. She is Heather Chandler's #1 sidekick and harnesses the Heathers' power to destroy whoever she views as a total discount hobgoblin. She is portrayed by Brendan Scannell. Biography While volunteering in Guatemala as a child she took part in a commercial for gay conversion therapy, believing it would be a good addition to her acting reel. (Do I Look Like Mother Teresa?) Heather Duke and Veronica discovered that Heather McNamara was having an inappropriate relationship with their school teacher, Mr. Waters, and Heather Duke took a picture of the two as evidence to report back to Heather Chandler. When Heather Duke was angered by Heather McNamara at Heather Chandler's in school memorial, she made the incriminating photos of Heather McNamara and Mr. Waters public to teach her a lesson. (Pilot) Following Heather Chandler's apparent suicide, Heather Duke and Heather McNamara struggled to adapt to life in the new regime led by Betty Finn - with Heather Duke failing to establish herself atop the social hierarchy, and Heather McNamara becoming alienated for her peers. Feeling the time to be right, Heather Chandler revealed herself as alive to Heather Duke, and later Heather McNamara. With the three Heathers reunited, they crashed Betty's Heather Chandler mourning party as part of Heather Chandler's grand return. (She's Going to Cry) Heather Duke and Veronica went on a double date with Kurt and Ram. (Date Rapes and AIDS Jokes) Heather Duke tried to take down Lizzy to appease Heather Chandler. (Our Love is God) Believing JD to be cheating on Veronica with Jade, Heather Duke confronted JD and became defensive about Veronica. (Reindeer Games) Heather Duke took over the Westerburg High morning show in an attempt to take down Heather Chandler. (Hot Probs) In honour of Heather McNamara, Heather Duke and Veronica went to a bar where they faced Mr. Waters preying on another high school aged girl. The two decided not to sit by and just watch, opting instead to take action to stop him. (Do I Look Like Mother Teresa?) Heather Duke, Heather Chandler and Veronica got locked together in a classroom during Westerburg's active shooter drill. (Call Us When the Shuttle Lands) Amidst Heather Duke mourning Kurt's supposed suicide, JD pitted Heather Duke against Heather Chandler in the race to be crowned prom queen. (I'm a No-Rust-Build-up Man Myself) Personality Physical appearance Heather Duke is a gender-queer boy whose luxe and glamorous style alternates from more 'femme' looks some days to more 'butch' looks on other days. As the richest of the Heathers, they wear extremely expensive clothing including many high-end vintage pieces. In addition, they wear lots of old-fashioned collar pins and gold brooches affixed to their green blazers for some extra-classy bling. Theif short auburn hair, styled varyingly according to her their, also reflects their sexual fluidity. Their skin is rather pale, which they describes as the 'alabaster skin of a cursed prince'. Relationships Heather Chandler Heather Duke and Heather Chandler were very friendly. However, on some occasions they clashed over power and popularity, causing them to become temporary enemies. Ultimately, they were very close. Following Duke's death, Chandler became very emotional when scrolling through her phone and finding an old selfie of the two of them. Heather McNamara Heather Duke and Heather McNamara were very friendly until Heather Chandler's supposed suicide. Duke tried to take over from Chandler as the top of the social hierarchy, causing her to insult and belittle McNamara. McNamara decided not to accept this, leaving Duke in hopes of finding nicer friends. When Chandler returned to Westerburg, she rejected McNamara for being a 'traitor' to the group. Consequently, Duke also acted coldly to her. When the two reunited in the afterlife, they realised how futile their unkindness was and became great friends again. Veronica Sawyer Heather and Veronica were very close friends. Although Heather would often mock or tease Veronica, it was in a jokey way which Veronica took no offence from. Heather often trusted Veronica with information she didn't want to share with Heather Chandler. Kurt Kelly Heather and Kurt were boyfriends, who got on very well despite each wanting the relationship to move at different speeds. Their only conflict resulted from Heather Chandler's interference in their lives. Kurt planned on asking Heather to the school prom but, unknown to everyone, was murdered by J.D. and staged to look like he killed himself due to Heather's rejection. Jason Dean Heather did not like J.D., but for the sake of her good friend Veronica who J.D, was dating, she tolerated him. On occasions, the two got on quite well; however, this was mostly due to J.D. trying to get something out of Heather rather than because he was genuinely trying to help her. When Heather realised that he killed Kurt, and then staged Kurt's death as a suicide, she immediately tried to report him to the police. Unfortunately, she was unable to do so as J.D. was able to stop her. Her last words were consequently a vicious insult to him. Betty Finn None of the Heathers liked Betty. Heather Duke began to really dislike her following Heather Chandler's supposed suicide. Betty gave Chandler's eulogy at school, something Duke was planning to do herself. Consequently, Betty's popularity at school quickly rose and she became a threat to Duke. This conflict only increased when Betty decided to throw a rival mourning party in honour of Chandler on the same night as Duke's mourning party. Following Chandler's return and Betty's popularity reduced, Duke continued to hold a grudge against her. Later, Duke was more than happy to hear that Betty had left Westerburg for military school, and mocked her for this on her news show "Hellscape". Lizzy Jackson Heather did not like Lizzy at all. She originally believed Lizzy to be a 'replacement' for Heather McNamara and an unnecessary addition to the group. When Lizzy started to quickly become close with Heather Chandler, Duke became jealous and felt threatened. After Chandler fell out with Lizzy, Duke was more than happy to help Chandler plot Lizzy's downfall. Jade Duke Heather did not get on well with her stepmom. She would often remind Jade that she was not her mother and therefore had no control or authority over her. Correctly believing Jade to be a gold digger, she was waiting for a chance to prove this to her father. For a similar reason, she was rather embarrassed of Jade and didn't want any of her friends to meet her. Despite their hatred for each other, the two had occasionally gotten on well together. On one instance, Jade became protective of Heather in order to spite Mrs. Chandler. She would also give Heather lifts, such as to the Snappy Snap Shack. However, even when they did get on, they would quickly start arguing. For this reason, Jade once stranded Heather at the Snappy Snack Shack, resulting in Heather being chased and then fatally attacked by J.D. Appearances Quotes Trivia *Heather Duke was originally portrayed in the 1988 film by Shannen Doherty, who also appears in the first season of the show as J.D.'s mom. *Her first words to Kurt Kelly were: "Stop staring at me, urinal cake". (Date Rapes and AIDS Jokes) *She claimed to always arrive at school late, and consequently miss Westerburg Considered during first period. (Hot Probs) *When she was young she volunteered in Guatemala, digging wells with Trailer Parker. (Do I Look Like Mother Teresa?) Gallery Duke_Insta2.jpg S01E03_Date_Rapes_and_AIDS_Jokes_Still_06.jpg S01E03_Date_Rapes_and_AIDS_Jokes_Still_17.jpg 1x08 5.jpg Navigation Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Heathers Category:Season One Characters Category:Season One Category:Westerburg Students Category:Deceased Characters